Sweet Candy
by jazzcalhoun95
Summary: Clawdette Morose (Candy) is a new student who has caught Amaimons eye. She's not like other human females and he wants to learn more about her and human females. Rated M for later chapters. AmaimonXOC
1. Character Facts

**Name:** Clawdette Morose

**Nickname(s):** Candy

**Age**: 17

**Hair color:** Light purple with light blue locks (natural).

**Skin Color:** Milky white with a slight tan.

**Eye color:** Normal = red/brown. During attack mode = Silver

**Favorite Color:** Green

**Favorite sport: **Basket Ball

**Favorite animal: **Tasmanian Devil

**Favorite Movie: **The people under the stairs

* * *

**BIO: **Candy was born into a well known family of exorcists, each generation more powerful than the last. At the age of three weeks, her family was killed by a demon with a vendetta against them; sparing the infant in hopes she would track him down and settle the score. The demon took her to a nearby monastery. Using his nails, he sliced her back, leaving three cuts running down her back. The cuts allowed her to grow up seeing demons, but the scars never faded, instead grew more prominent as she aged until they are now a deep pink color. Candy has no knowledge of this, being told that the marks were simple strange birth marks. She generally pays them know mind in her everyday life.

Her adoptive father, Father Hensen, trained her in most forms of martial arts and in both hand to hand and weapon combat. His excuse was that a young woman should learn to protect herself from the people who may harm her.

Candy grew up as the classic rebellious child. Often stealing extra cookies, not doing school-work and ignoring authority. When she reached her teen years, she slowed down slightly with disobeying rules (save for sneaking out to go to parties). Candy tests top of her class in every subject but fails to show the drive to show it, often getting in class work graded as an F.

* * *

**Personality:** Candy is fairly nice, often showing great respect to those older than her or people who are kind to her. She will often offer help to those she feels needs it and will pester them if they refuse it. To those who are mean to her, she will often threaten them continuously; which often comes to threatening to "shove something up their ass", primarily a brick. Candy is very open about her personal life, often telling her friends facts that should not be shared (such as the experiences she's had in sex). When Candy feels she is being threatened she will act in one fo two ways:

1) She will erupt at them with all the anger she has

2) She will tease them continuously, daring them to try something more

* * *

**Relationship Status: **Candy is currently single by definition, though she still holds a candle for her ex boyfriend (whom had cheated on her for months with three other women and only keeping her around for sexual needs). Candy believes it was not his fault but a spirit that had taken residency in part of his soul. Candy is open to any man who shows interest in her, though she will play hard to get, but when they win her affections entirely, she dedicates herself body, mind and soul to them without question.

* * *

**Fun Facts: **Candy speaks German

Candy is able to put her foot behind her head while sitting upright

Candy can place seven Twinkies in her mouth at once and close her mouth

Candy is allergic to only green grapes (not red or purple ones)

Candy is capable of organizing any room (besides her own) in less than five minutes due to a slight OCD

Candy's favorite candies are Lemon Heads and War Heads =

Candy will not eat anything spicier than medium salsa dip

Candy is an experienced cook, though she tends to rush into things and miss important steps

Candy's favorite holiday is Halloween

Her favorite fruit is a watermelon

Her favorite food is Sushi

The only animal on Earht Candy is afraid of is an iguana

* * *

**Theme Songs: **I never wanted to dance by Mindless Self Indulgence

Warrior by Distubed

Everytime by Britney Spears

(Pretty much eery song by Evanescence)

**Relationship Song: **Ain't no other man by Christina Aguilera


	2. Meet Candy

**A/N: If you don't like something I say regarding religion, please let me know. If I believe it would insult others, I will change it.**

* * *

Candy strolled down the busy streets, glancing down at the piece of paper in her hand repeatedly. "Down…15th street for two blocks…" She looks at the street in front of her.

75th.

"Great…which way am I going?" She looked at the compass bracelet on her wrist. It pointed East. "I think I'm going the write way…" She muttered, trekking along.

Candy – born Clawdette Morose – was going to her new school. True Cross Academy. But first she had to stop off at a monastery to rest and say hello to a family friend. She still had a ways to go and it was getting dark. The first stars came out and Candy couldn't help but look for Mars. It was her favorite planet next to Venus. She couldn't find it yet, but he was sure she'd find it.

She stopped at another stop light and looked both ways down the road, seeing if there were any faces that were hanging around her too much. She sighed and moved on. So far she didn't see anything, except those annoying coal demons, she didn't remember the name of these things but she didn't care, she hated them. They were so annoying. Always bumping into your cheeks, it was so annoying.

"_I gotta find this place…it's getting late…" _She brushed her lilac/pink hair out of her face and scurried down the road faster, watching the streets signs go past.

54th.

53rd

52nd…

* * *

Father Fujimoto was making his rounds in the church. Blessing the Holy Water, sanctifying the grounds and telling the others what to clean. He was expecting a friend's daughter to stop by. But it was getting late and God help him if he let that girl leave this place in the middle of the night. It was too dangerous for her and he would not stand to see her possibly get hurt. Outside, the swarm of coal demons were becoming thicker around the church, nearly blocking out the street-lamps. They sensed something he didn't…yet.

* * *

Candy was now running at a dead sprint. The streets were empty and she felt she could run without bumping into someone. Although she had to zip up her hoodie multiple times she pressed on. Candy was never a good runner, often giving up after one block. She decided not long ago to get back into shape…or at least work on her cardio. She already had the lithe body of an athlete, just not the drive of one. She'd taken easy sports in school, like bowling and golf, things that didn't require running. She'd tried out for the basketball team once, but seeing one of the popular girls who had been tormenting her for a while, she dropped out to the dismay of the coach.

Back home, she would jog 3.7 miles a day at a local forest preserve, but never went more than that. She wanted to be that cute girl who'd jog by your house every day and make you think about her when she was gone. That was how she was, always wanting to be seen. She wanted all eyes on her (mostly from the men).

Her adoptive father, Father Hensen, had forbade her from this path, spouting off a lot of "Mary Magdalene" bull-crap. Candy was someone who believed Mary wasn't a whore, but a devote follower of Jesus who was shot down because she was favored. She wasn't religious, but she had some ideas on the Good Book.

Why did it say men can't lay together but nothing about two chicks getting it on?

Guess God was looking out for his sons. She laughed at the thought and slowed to a jog.

She was now at 17th street. She could see the large cross looming over some trees in the distance. She smiled and slowed to a gentle walk.

_SCRRRRRCH!_

"Oi! Watch it pal!" Candy yelled at the driver of a pink limo that had nearly run her down. The windows were tinted so she couldn't see into them but she decided it would be safe to go around the back of the car. She scowled at the driver's side window as she passed, hands clenched into fists and she stomped towards the back.

"Are you alright, dear?" A voice asked as the far window rolled down. Candy stopped and looked at the man. He had purple hair with a matching goatee and lazy looking eyes. "My apologies, I'm afraid my driver thought no one would be out this late."

Candy walked closer to the window and bowed respectfully. "It's no trouble, it's my fault. I didn't move fast enough when I saw the headlights."

"Such a sweet girl, may I offer you a ride? These streets are no place for a young girl to be wondering." He offered her.

"Thank you for the offer, but my destination is only two blocks away." Candy smiled.

"The monastery by chance?"

"Why…yes…how did you know?" Candy asked, taken aback by his knowledge.

"I know that place well. Please, I insist on escorting you the rest of the way." He said, opening the door for her. Candy's brain was screaming for her to run, but she felt the reassuring pressure of the mass and night-stick hidden in her hoodie.

"Well, you did nearly kill me." She said, slipping into the limo and taking a seat. The door closed behind her and the window was rolled up.

"Now, if I may inquire, what is a young girl like you doing out this late?"

"I'm visiting a friend of my father's before going to school." Candy said, smiling warmly.

"And what school is that? Rosemary Academy? Halaway Academy?"

"True Cross Academy, actually."

"True Cross you say? What a coincidence! I'm the director!" The man said as the car began moving. "You _must _be Clawdette Morose, it's so nice to meet you, my dear." The man said, offering his hand. "I'm Mephisto Pheles, and this is my younger brother." He said, pointing down the length of the limo. Candy shook his hand and looked to where he had gestured. Sitting at the far end of the limo was a young boy, maybe a few years older than her. She couldn't make much out other than he was pale, had lazy eyes like Mephisto and had a strange spike of hair on top of his head. The boy just sat there and stared at her. "Amaimon! Don't be rude! Say hello to our new student!" He said as the car stopped in front of the church.

"Hello." He said politely, unwrapping a pink lollipop and placing it in his mouth. "You'll be one of brother's students?"

"Yes, I suppose I will."

"Well, darling Clawdette, this is where we part ways." Mephisto said, opening the door for her.

"Thank you, sir, and, I prefer to be called Candy." She said, slipping out after saying good-bye to Amaimon.

"Bye-bye." Amaimon said, muffled by the lollipop as she stepped out of the car. "She seems nice." Amaimon observed as the door was closed.

"I do hope so, my school needs more kind students like her." Mephisto said, looking out the tinted window at Candy.

* * *

Her hair was a lilac hue with strands of blue running through it, like cotton candy. Her skin was milky white without a single blemish, like a marshmallow. The white and green hoodie she wore reminded him on a lime flavored candy-cane he had once enjoyed. The short brown plaid skirt she wore reminded him of chocolate and those knee high black socks made him think of licorice.

Amaimon placed his hands on the window and stared out at her. Mephisto had opened the window and told her he would wait until she was safely inside the church before he left, giving Amaimon more time to stare at her. As he watched she looked down both ways of the street, giving him views of both of her cheeks. She huffed and pressed the button again, tilting her hips to one side. Amaimon guessed she was scowling. Humans were so impatient.

"How could they not answer right away to such a sweet young girl?" Mephisto joked at her. Candy turned her head and smiled at the older demon.

"I'm not that sweet, maybe they know that." Amaimon crawled closer to the open window, peeking out to see her in full color and not through that murkie black glass. Candy seemed to notice him and smiled brighter, "don't worry about me, I'm tougher than I look." She told him.

"That may be, dear, but there are some unseemly creatures roaming the streets this time of night." Mephisto said, thinking she was speaking to him.

"And I got these." Candy said, unzipping her hoodie and pulling it out to the sides to reveal her private arsenal of mace, pepper spray, night-sticks and two tazers. "I don't fool around with my safety."

"I can see that, bravo, dear. You hold the place of most prepared woman I have ever seen. I tip my hat to you." Mephisto applauded. Candy blushed at the compliment, not noticing the boy behind her at the gate.

"Are you Clawdette?" He asked. The boy had a bandage on his cheek and one on his chin.

"Ah, yes, I am." Candy said, smiling at him as she zipped up her hoodie.

"The old man's been waiting, come on." He said kindly, opening the gate and letting her in, watching Mephisto warily.

"Well, dear Clawdette, I hope you will like my school! I shall be awaiting a visit from you on your first day." Mephisto said, waving to her as the limo slowly started driving away.

Amaimon struggled to get one more view of her face. He wanted to see her eyes better. But when she turned, a lock of that cotton candy hair obscured his view, and before he knew it she was gone from his view.

* * *

"Clawdette! It's so good to see you! Look how much you've grown!" Father Fujimoto complimented, pulling her into a hug.

"Hello, uncle, sorry I'm late." Candy said, embracing him back.

"What was that you were speaking to in that limo? Hopefully not some creep."

"Oh, no, uncle, he's the director of True Cross Academy, his driver almost hit me and- "

"WHAT?! He almost hit you!? I'll kill him!" Father Fujimoto raged, running to the door.

"Hey! Old Fart, quit it! She's fine, ain't she?!" The boy she met at the gate yelled.

Candy looked him up and down, taking into consideration what she already knew.

_The son of Satan…_

Candy had heard stories of him from her father. He was born of Satan, the most powerful demon… But he didn't look like a demon. Sure, she saw the fire in his eyes, yearning for a fight that so many demons had, but she saw nothing that could classify him as a demon spawn. She would have asked, but this boy didn't know anything about it.

"Dad, I got the guest room all set up for- oh, you're here." A younger boy said, coming form the other section of the church.

So this was the younger brother?

"Oh, yes, where are my manners? Rin, Yukio, this is Clawdette, the daughter of a close friend."

"Hey." Candy said, raising a hand and giving a peace sign.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, miss Clawdette." Yukio said, offering a hand. Candy took it and shook it.

"Please, call me Candy, everyone does."

"Whatever works for you." Rin said dully.

"Want I come over there and shove a brick up your-"

"Now now, children, let's be nice. Come, Candy, Rin made us dinner already."

* * *

Amaimon had broken away from his brother and was watching the church across the street. Mephisto had told him to stay at the academy but Amaimon wanted a better look at this girl. She peeked his interest and now he wanted to know more. He couldn't get to close to the church though, so he hovered not for from the church, searching the windows. He floated around the entire church, looking into every single window, but still he couldn't find her. Had she left earlier than expected? No, even she wasn't that stupid. Humans rarely went out alone, especially human females.

As he made a third loop around the church his eyes stopped on a window that had just brightened. Amaimon lowered himself down enough to peer in and sure enough, his Candy was there.

His Candy?

Why did he think that? He had only said three words to her.

The girl walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, placing a backpack on the counter by the sink. She looked into the glass and undid the pony-tail on eh rhead, letting her hair fall four inches past her shoulders. Her hair was slightly wild, with locks pointing every which way around her face. She smoothed it down, giving herself a pouting face to the mirror as she held it up with her hands.

Human females were so strange, making faces in the mirror. Was there some kind of spirit trapped in there they were trying to scare away? He didn't know. The girl put down her hair and laughed quietly to herself before unzipping her hoodie and letting it fall to the ground with a thud. She had said she had protection in there, but all Amaimon saw were some cylinders and some strange device with yellow lines and metal prongs at the end. How were these supposed to protect someone?

He had been so focused on the hoodie he failed to notice she had removed her shirt and stood there only in her bra and skirt. When his eyes traveled to her body, he grew more curious. Two coverings for her torso? Wasn't one enough? Though he was one to talk, he had on a shirt, vest and jacket. What was the purpose of this other covering? Was it some kind of armor? It didn't look like it; it was much smaller than the first and seemed to flimsy. What were those things inside it? Was it supposed to hold those things? Why would a human need something to hold part of their body? He'd have to ask brother later.

Clawdette, or Candy, cracked her neck and undid the buttons of her skirt, letting it fall down around her ankles. More coverings? Were humans so infatuated with keeping their bodies hidden they wore layers? What was the purpose of this piece of clothe? It was much small than the one on her torso, and when she turned he noticed it had no back to cover her bottom. What kind of garment was this?! Oh, wait, it did have a back, but it was so thin that it had fallen into the crack of her rear. Amaimon had heard stories of human children pulling on one another's underwear to give them a 'wedgy', perhaps she was a victim of this human custom. But she didn't seem disturbed by it. How strange females were.

In Gahenna, the female demons were considered lesser than males, and were primarily used to create more demons, though only the strong females were saved for this. The weak ones were killed shortly after birth, or even before.

He was lost in thought again and when he looked back she had removed the torso covering and was unzipping the backpack. His eyes were glued to her chest. What were those things? He had read about a sickness called 'cancer', which sometimes caused strange lumps to grow on the skin. Did she have cancer and those things were lumps caused by the illness. She didn't seem to care about them as she rubbed the space between them absentmindedly. Amaimon thought they looked especially strange now that he saw the strange pink circles in the middle of them. They were the color of bubblegum and to Amaimon looked like the sores on a victim of some horrible illness.

Poor girl, if she was this sick she wouldn't live longer than a few months at most.

Candy pulled out a large white clothe and pulled it over her head. A shirt. It look too large for her, reaching her knees easily. Amaimon was curious beyond belief. He wanted to get closer, but the closer he got to the walls of the church, the more his skin burned. The girl was now brushing her teeth and applying a strange substance to her face. Females had such strange customs, always saturating their skin in strange smelling oils and creams. Amaimon had heard it was a type of ritual used to make themselves more appealing to potential mates.

The girl was now packing her things away, opening the door to an irritated human male. He was around her age with dark blue hair and light blue eyes. He was telling her something but Candy simply waved him off, not bothering to close the door. The boy still yelled at her, apparently not pleased with the time she had been in the bathroom. Were they mates? Now, they had just met a few hours ago. Candy was ignoring the blue haired teen, packing her things away and straightening some items in her bag.

* * *

"Hurry it up! I gotta go, damn it!" Rin yelled, foot tapping impatiently.

"Keep being mean and I'll tell Fujimoto." Candy threatened, turning her back on him. She wanted to look out the window. If she was going to stay hear all night, she wanted to know if she could escape from here easily.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Rin yelled, reached for her upper arm. Candy rolled her eyes and turned to him fully, only for his hand to grip her breast.

Rin was frozen, looking at where his hand had landed. Candy looked down too, so far no emotion on her face. Rin, being a boy and a teen, could not resist the opportunity to give a squeeze. His face was a shade of red that would put a tomato to shame. Candy finally looked up, her face unreadable and he gave a second squeeze. "U-uummmm…"

"Don't worry, hon, I know just what to do now." Candy winked. Rin opened his mouth to say something when Candy let out a piercing shriek. "UNCLE!" Within seconds Father Fujimoto was outside the bathroom, looking frantic to see what was happening to his young guest, only to stop upon seeing his sons hand on her breast. Candy had put on a face that read sadness on worry, tears brimming.

Rin looked from her to his father and back, trying to piece together what was going on…until Fujimoto wrapped an arm around his neck and strangled him. "YOU DARE TOUCH A YOUNG WOMAN IN MY HOUSE?! AND AN HONORED GUEST AT THAT?!"

"It *gah* was an *achk* accident!" Rin gasped out, trying to escape.

Fujimoto exited his fury long enough to smile at Candy, "Clawdette, why don't you go to bed? It's getting late and you'll need your sleep."

Candy sniffed and grabbed her bag, "yes, uncle.." She muttered, leaving the bathroom, leaving the two men to fight, a devious smirk on her face.

* * *

Amaimon laughed and popped a lollipop in his mouth, flying over the church. That girl was _fun._ Perhaps brother would let him play with her next time.

* * *

**Ok, people, this is a new story I'm starting since I just got into Blue Exorcist, and I am now in love with Amaimon (dare I say I loe him more than Jack Frost and Soul Eater? Le gasp!) Any way, I just wanna say that I'm not in the least bit religious, so if I mess up on something, and or I say something in this story about religion that offends you, I apologize. I respect peoples beliefs no matter how strange they seem to me (Just saying but it throws me off when my mom takes me to church and their "Eating the body of their savior and drinking his blood" I respect their beliefs but I don't wanna really join.**

**So, if you are DEEPLY offended, then please, let me know, if you seem exceedingly distressed over something, I will change it since I don't want anyone to be uncomfortable with my stories, so just bare with me.**

**And please, don't try to preach to me about the importance of religion, if it works for you, great, but I'm not religious and don't like people trying to convert me, so just let me know what you think and if I must (like if I get a quote wrong or I insult your religion) I will change it.**


	3. Destiny

Candy kept a candle burning by her bed that night, staring at the light orange flame that danced with the slightest breeze. She liked candles. Not the smell, but the way they looked when they burned. She liked to make the flames dance in front of her, making her smile. Sometimes, she tried to touch the little flaming jewel, only to pull her finger back and promptly place it in her mouth. Sometimes, she placed a picture over the flames and watch the people slowly shrivel away. She didn't know any of them; they were discarded pictures she had found on the ground. She'd make up a story behind them and then destroy them.

Outside her room, she could hear her uncle and the two boys talking about Rin getting a job. Candy smiled. That guy with a job? Impossiblè! He was to rowdy for one, and god forbid if he saw a demon! Then again…could he even see demons? He didn't notice those coal demons outside even though they bumped into his cheek repeatedly. She wondered when he would find out.

Sitting up in bed she wrapped her arms around her knees and hugged them close to her chest, resting her chin on her knees. It was two in the morning and she was wide awake. Back home she would run back and forth in her room to tire herself out, but she felt that would be disrespectful in a hosts home. She looked at the cell phone next to her bed, thinking if anyone would be awake. Sure they would, but who could she talk to? Sarah hated her after Candy talked smack about her carrying around a picture of her ex for months and would be caught stroking the picture longingly. Dan? Nah, she only talked to him if she needed a favor. She had no one to talk to…

* * *

Amaimon laid on the floor by his brothers desk as he looked through his manga, trying to find a certain picture. He wanted to know more about the human female he had watched earlier in the night. "Brother? What are these things?" He asked, holding it up so Mephisto could see.

Mephisto signed two more papers before turning his attention to what Amaimon was referring to. On the manga page was a human female who had just removed her bra, and Amaimon was pointing specifically at her breasts. A dusting of red spread over the older demons cheeks, "Amaimon? Where is this coming from?"

"What are they?" Amaimon asked again.

"They are breasts, brother dear. Female humans have them."

"Why?"

"Primarily to feed young human infants."

Amaimon turned to manga to face it, looking at the breasts before turning it back his brother, "females allow infants to devour their flesh?"

"No, brother." Mephisto said, rubbing his temples, "when a human female conceives a child, her breasts will produce a substance called 'breast milk', the baby will then suck on the mothers nipple to receive this milk." Amaimon only stared at him blankly. "Those circles on the breasts are nipples." Amaimon now stared at the page again, lightly tracing the lines of the page.

"What's the covering?"

"It's called a bra, it supports a woman's breasts. For some strange reason females don't like their breasts bouncing around, so they use bra's to support them and hold them in place. Amaimon, why do you want to know?"

"That girl from earlier, I saw her undress." Amaimon stated as though it was a well known fact.

Mephisto jumped in shock, his blush deepening, "you watched her undress?! Amaimon, that is very frowned upon up here!"

"But in Gahenna the female demons don't cover up, I wanted to know what a human female looked like." Amaimon flipped a few more pages and held the manga up, "what's that?"

Mephisto ripped the book from his hands after seeing he was pointing to an image of a thong. "Brother, you must never watch a girl undress unless she allows you to!"

"Should I go back and apologize? Maybe she can explain things better." Amaimon said, already heading to the door.

"NO! She must never know you watched! Brother, things are different here in Assiah, you could get into serious trouble."

"You can? How strange, aren't all bodies the same here?" Amaimon looked down at his own to see.

"Females are strange in this world, they rarely ever like men seeing them un-clothed."

Amaimon looked up in thought, _how strange this world was_…

* * *

"How did you sleep, Clawdette?"

"Farely well." Candy lied, sitting at the table with Father Fugimoto and Yukio while Rin cooked.

"You scared of the dark?" Rin asked over his shoulder.

"Huh? Course not, why do you ask?" Candy asked, puffy up some.

"When I went out for a late night walk I saw a candle on in your room." Rin said, flipping an omlette in the pan.

"I catch ya peeking in my window again something going up your ass, pal." Candy warned, brandishing a fork.

Rin scoffed at her and dropped an omlette on her plate, not caring that it fell half on the counter. Candy growled at him but at none the less.

"So, Candy, when are you starting school?" Yukio asked, smiling kindly.

"T'day, I got my final transcripts in my bag, just need to drop 'em off and I'm done." She said, fighting to get a piece of onion on her fork.

"I hope you like it, my first day is tomorrow." Yukio told her.

"Any tips? I think you know more about this place than I do." Candy asked, turning to him. She liked Yukio better than Rin, that was a fact.

"Well, it's a really big school, so I recommend trying not to get caught running."

"Clawdette, we need to talk about something before you go." Fujimoto said, taking a sip of tea. Clawdette nodded.

"I'm ready now, I just need to grab my bag." Fujimoto stood and told her to meet him in the main building when she was ready before leaving. Candy gulped down the rest of her omlette and stood, bowing to the two boys. "It was nice meeting you two, hopefully we meet again." She said kindly before going to retrieve her bag.

* * *

Fujimoto was waiting for her at the alter, kneeling in prayer. Clawdette kneeled next to him and crossed herself, also giving a half hearted prayer. Fujimoto stood, never looked at her as he took out a key. "There's something your father told me to give you, Clawdette. Something important." He walked to the alter and inserted the key into a hidden key-hole, opening a hidden passage. The air down there was cold and smelled mildly of musk. "Come."

Candy followed obediently behind him, seeing that the room beneath them was small and only contained a wooden dresser type thing. Fugimotto ignored this and opened a hidden compartment on the side, pulling out a long, slender object. "This is rightfully yours, Clawdette." He said, handing it to her. Clawdette took it, feeling the weight of the object in her hands. The long wooden shaft, if she placed it on the ground, reached her shoulder in height and and ended in a two foot long curved end. The end was flat and curved slightly and wrapped in a red silk clothe.

A naginata.

Candy inspected the shaft, seeing interecate gold symbols.

その血液を汚染されていないものを守る

地獄の悪魔を破壊

光の純粋な世界からそれらを取り除く

影にそれらを追放する

"What does this mean?" She asked, pointing to the characters.

"They are what you shall live by from now on. 'I protect those that are not contaminated by the blood. To destroy the devil of hell. I rid them from the pure light of the world. I expel them into the shadows'. You come from a proud heritage of exorcists, Clawdette."

"But my father-"

"Didn't want to worry you, so he kept you hidden from your true path. What do you know of your real family?"

"Nothing. He never told me anything…."

"You look just like your mother, dear. And you have your fathers eyes and fighting spirit." Fujimoto said, tenderly lifting her chin so he could look her in the eye. "Your parents were good friends of mine. I knew them well. I was the one who blessed you after your birth. Now you must continue their work."

"Work? What work?"

"As an exorcist, it is your duty to rid the world of demons. It will forever be your purpose, to expel the hounds of hell back from whence they came. Why do you think father Hensen trained you to fight so well?" Fujimoto moved his hand to her shoulder, giving her a reassuring squeeze. "I know you're confused, Clawdette, it's only to be expected." With his free hand, he undid the silk wrapping from the naginata's blade. Candy looked at it, half dazed by everything. The blade was shiny, like it had never been touch before. It almost hurt to look at it. "You must fulfill your destiny, child."

"Fighting demons? Sending them to hell? Sounds easy enough…" She muttered, trying to lighten the mood. Fujimoto smiled and took one of her small hands in his.

"Now the blade must know you are its master." He told her, guiding her thumb to the blade. Candy's body tensed, waiting for the sharp sting of the blade cutting into her skin. When Fujimoto slid her thumb down the edge of the blade a single tear escaped her eyes. "Now, smear the blood on the blade." Candy did as she was told, marring the perfect surface of the metal with her crimson blood. She stared at her reflection, her eyes looking back at her through the redness. As she watched, the blood seemed to shimmer, slowly retreating in on itself, forming characters on the blade in dark red.

最も純粋な血によって

済んだ

(A/N: This reads "By the purest blood – Done")

The characters lingered there in the wetness of her blood before slowly joining with the metal and disappearing forever. Candy looked up at Fujimoto. "You will face many challenges, Clawdette, but you will always have friends."

"But…Rin…He's…"

"Human…for now. His powers are seal in the blade of a sword." He said, turning to the dresser thing (A/N: No idea what it is…). "So long as it remains closed, his powers will not awaken."

"But if it happens."

"Use your judgment. That's what Father Hensen trained you for."

* * *

Amaimon sat on the window sill of his brothers office, watching the students walk around to their classes beneath him. "I don't see her…"

"It's early, Amaimon, she'll be here." Mephisto said absentmindedly.

Beneath the window, Behemoth jumped around happily, wanting attention from his master. Amaimon paid no mind to him as he chewed his thumb nail in thought.

"Brother, I'm bored, can I go out and play?"

"No, you'll just go and try to find that girl." Mephisto said, turning over some papers. Amimon puffed out his cheeks and looked out the window again.

* * *

Candy was going at a dead sprint again, this time zooming into the streets to avoid crowds, earning her some honks from angry drivers. "Sorry! Stressed out here!" She yelled back apologetically, making her way to school. Sure, starting a new school was stressful, but hey, why not throw in the fact you're a member of an exorcist family and you've just been giving a magical naginata. Candy had decided to name it Eri, meaning "My protector". After all, naming a weapon was one of the best ways to have a connection with it.

Candy made a sharp turn, nearly twisting her ankle as she did. She was in some alley way and she could see the school in the distance. "YEAH BOY!" She cheered loudly, lifting Eri in the air and slamming the base of the staff down near the base of a fence that blocked the alley way, sending her flying over it with ease. "I fookin' love this thing!" She cheered, jumping off a ledge at the end of the small walkway, hitting the ground running. Maybe she should go back to free running! She was the best in her old town, after all, her training did give her an advantage. She was making fast ground and she loved it. Something about the new object in her hands made her want to lose her entire being in the moment, to let herself run on forever.

The school was closer now and Candy couldn't help but marvel at it. The thing was like a giant city! She became more joyful just looking at it! "Watch out, bitches! A new exorcist is coming for ya!" She cheered, jumping down from a public walkway into the streets below.

* * *

Amaimon had left the window and was now eyeing the jar of sweets on his brothers desk. He had just eaten his last candy piece and wanted another very much. "No, brother, you can't have it. Those are for the students."

"Am I not a student?"

"No, you are a guest."

"But if a student comes here they are guests, and you must be kind to guests, so by that I must be a student." Amaimon said, lifting the lid.

"Put it back." Mephisto warned as the door flew open behind them.

A very flushed Clawdette ran in, jumping over the coffee table and stopping in front of the desk. "Sorry, am I late?" She asked, panting slightly.

"No, no, you're actually a half hour early." Mephisto said, smiling at her. Candy smiled back, fairly proud of herself.

"Here are the rest of my transcripts." She said, reaching into her back pack and pulling out some papers. "If they're a little wrinkled it's 'cause I fell down a few times on my way here."

"Well, someone was in a hurry." Mephisto said, unfolding the papers and checking them over.

Amaimon was still kneeling by the desk, looking over the edge at Candy. Her face was a bright pink that was nearly red at her cheeks. _She looks like a lollipop_, Amaimon thought to himself, unconsciously licking his lips. Candy took notice of him and smiled.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you again, Amaimon, am I right?" She asked, extending a hand to him.

"Yes, I'm Amaimon." He said, taking her hand awkwardly and shaking it.

_She smells like coconut…and grape jolly ranchers…_

"Everything's in order, dear, if you'd be so kind as to wait while I set up your schedule I'd be so grateful." Mephisto said, gesturing to the couch.

"Sure, no problem." She said, walking to the couch, placing her naginata carefully down on the table. Mephisto eyed her weapon for a moment. _A naginata?_ Why would a girl be carrying that around?

Amaimon stood behind the couch, looking over her shoulder as she twiddled her thumbs around. She didn't seem like other females to him. He leaned further over her, now nearly looking down her hoodie. She must have run very far, there was a thin layer of sweat over her breasts. Amaimon couldn't help but lean further down, he was nearly touching her cotton candy hair. She didn't seem to pay him any mind as she stared off in the general direction of Mephisto. She did smell like coconut and grape jolly ranchers!

"Amaimon?" Mephisto asked, glancing up. The younger demon stood quickly and nodded. "Would you show Miss Morose to her dorm room? It's in building 213."

"Yes, brother. Come." He said to Candy. Said girl jumped to her feet, grabbing her bag and weapon and followed after him.

* * *

"What is that you're carrying?" Amaimon asks, pointing to her weapon.

"This? I got it from a family friend, it's a naginata. A Japanese weapon."

"May I see it? I'm quite curious about Japanese culture."

"I don't see why not." She said, holding it up to him. Amaimon went to grab it but when his finger touched the cool wood he felt like he had just placed his hand in a furnace. He eyed it suspiciously, reading the engravings.

_A demon killer. She was an exorcist?_

"Why do you have it?"

"Well…I don't really know how to tell the story…but it's very important to me." She said, holding it closely.

"You're not a normal human…" Amaimon thought aloud.

"What?" Candy asked, not truly catching what he said.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. This way, follow closely, you might just lose me." Amaimon teased, running down a nearby hall.

"Oi! Don't you dare challenge me!" Candy laughed, running after him.

"YAY! This is fun!" Amaimon cheered, skidding around a corner. Candy was only a short ways behind but she was losing him with all these turns he was making. Candy growled and took a leap forward, gaining three feet. She was now close enough to grab his tattered jacket. _As long as I stay this far behind he won't be able to out run me._ She thought, determination coursing through her blood like a drug. This felt…almost right. Chasing him like this. "Keep up, Sweets!" Amaimon called back happily as he turned down another hall. Candy followed, having to jump and run on the wall for a few steps before jumping to the ground. This hallways was a dead end. She saw it ended in an open window.

"Hey! Watch out!" Candy yelled at him. Amaimon only laughed and turned to look back at her, a wide smile on his face.

"Follow meeee~!" He cheered, jumping through the window. Candy swallowed and decided to follow. She held the naginata close to her body and threw her weight forward, the blade of the weapon leading her out of the window. When her feet past the window sill she knew she had to land carefully. Amaimon was falling in front of her, laughing like a maniac. The roof on the next building was fifty feet beneath her.

Fourty.

Thirty-five.

Twenty.

Fifteen.

Candy twisted her body, angling herself so the back of her shoulder would take the brunt of the impact.

Five.

She felt the hard surface his her shoulder and cause her to roll. She allowed this to happen twice before planting her feet down and jumping up-

Straight into Amaimons waiting arms. Candy could only blush when his thin but muscular arms wrapped around her thin frame.

"Au..uh..A-Amaimon…?" Candy asked, looking up past her bangs.

"That was fun. We should play more often, you can teach me so much." Amaimon said happily, hugging her closer.

"The hell can I teach you?! Not to jump out windows?!" Candy raged, flames burning in her eyes.

"No, about females." Candy stopped short and looked at him.

"Females? Dude, buy a book."

"I have many, but their nothing compared to a breathing female." Amaimon said, taking a step back and grasping onto her left breast. "What do you use these things for?" He asked like he was asking how to use a computer program. Candy's face turned crimson as she tried to swipe his hand away, but Amaimon only tightened his grip. "When you tell me I'll let go." He told her, still holding firm.

"Fuckin' perv!" Candy yelled, trying to pry his fingers off. His long, talon like nails were nearly digging into her flesh. "Fine, fine! Their used to feed babies! When I give birth I produce milk that the baby drinks! There's this fatty tissue in there that secretes it."

"Oh, is that all? I thought there'd be more. Is there more?" He asked, his nails threatening to pierce her milky skin.

"Ow! Ah, sometimes women use them to get guys' attention! Their like guy magnets."

"So it's a way to obtain a mate! The bigger the breasts, the more sustenance they can feed an infant, thus the strong the offspring will be!" Amaimon said, voice raising in joy. "You'll definitely be able to find a mate, then!" He added, giving her breast a squeeze before releasing it.

Candy's face was still deeply read as she glared at him. "Girls don't like being touched there!"

"You didn't put up a fight when that boy did it last night." The green-haired teen pointed out.

"H-how the hell did you know that?!"

"I saw you perform your nighttime ritual last night. Oops, I wasn't supposed to say anything!" He said, placing a hand over his mouth.

Candy only stood there, too shocked to move as she let this information sink in. "You…saw me…naked..?"

"Only your torso." Amaimon pointed out.

Candy growled deep in her chest, tightening her grip on Eri and letting her bag fall to the ground. "That's it, screw being the directors brother, I'll kill you!" Candy screamed, undoing the silken clothe around the blade.


	4. Dating!

Amaimon was smiling wider than ever now that Candy was angry beyond belief. The color of her iris' were fading, turning into a light silver. "Hooray! Now the fun can really begin!" He cheered, dancing around on the roof of the building.

"Damn bastard!" Candy yelled, the silken ribbon falling from the blade. Amaimon expect it to flutter off with the wind, but it hovered there, a foot off the ground. He didn't know much about silk but he was sure it should be on the ground now. Instead, it floated up from the ground, the entire twelve foot length forming a loose spiral around her body from head to foot.

"Well, that's new! What kind of game is this?"

"FUCK YOU!" Candy raged, sprinting at him, naginata raised, ready to deliver a blow to this guys torso. Amaimon laughed and jumped out of the way.

"What kind of human are _you_? Even Big Brothers not this fun!" Amaimon asked, spinning out of the way as the blade crashed down, shattering the concrete. Candy stood there as the dust settled. Her breathe still hitching as she glared at Amaimon out of the corner of her eye. "You can't be that made, can you? I was only curious."

Candy growled, pulling her weapon from the cement, pointing the tip at the demon. Amaimon smirked. _A young Exorcist, huh? This was going to be __**FUN**__! _The girl stood straight, holding Eri tightly, her eyes wide and twitching in rage, her lips pulled back over her teeth like a wild animal. "I'll send you straight to hell." She said, her voice laced in poison as a whit eglow emanated from her skin.

"Who are you?" Amaimon asked, leaning forward, tilting his head to the side.

"I protect those that are not contaminated by the blood. To destroy the devil of hell. I rid them from the pure light of the world. I expel them into the shadows." Candy recited, cracking her neck. Amaimon stared at her, eyes wide before a sick smile spread across his face.

"A member of the old blood-line, I see? Well, let's see if the rumors are true!" Amaimon charged Candy, fists raised and ready for a fight.

Candy only smirked and swung her weapon behind her, bringing the blade at an angle he wasn't expecting. Amaimon bent his body, the blade gliding across his torso, but narrowly missing anything vital. He doe past her, and everything seemed to be in slow motion.

Her eyes, as deadly as a bullet, glared holes in him as he went past.

Her teeth were still bared like an animals that had been backed into a corner.

Her hair had fallen loose around her shoulders now, and flowed wildly with her movements.

Amaimon thought she looked absolutely ravishing like this.

She was growling out something that Amaimon couldn't understand. He flipped in the air when he was safe from the blade and turned back to her. "What did you say?" He asked, cupping a hand around his ear.

Candy didn't answer him. Instead, she ran forward, naginata held at the ready

* * *

Above them, Mephisto sat on his comfortable arm chair as he watched his younger brother fight the new student. Such power this girl had. He knew there was a reason he had chosen her as a new cram school student. Amaimon wasn't able to land a hit, and neither was she.

Strange. A descendent of the Akuma clan couldn't kill a demon that was this close to her? So sad. It seems she hadn't been taught well at the monastery. Mephisto picked up a cup of tea floating next to him and sipped it happily, watching as Clawdette made another swipe at Amaimon, who simply leaned back, head nearly touching the ground.

Clawdette Akuma.

She's make an excellent exorcist when he was done with her.

* * *

"Hold still and go to hell!" She screamed, managing to land a hit on his arm. Amaimon screamed in pain as the blade sliced at his muscles, narrowly missing his bone. The blade burned him like it had been held in a fire for a whole week. That wasn't any ordinary naginata. That was the Akuma blade.

The Demon Blade.

Amaimon glared at her now. Eyes burning with hatred at this human who had managed to harm him. She wasn't fun anymore. Now he just wanted her on the ground, screaming in pain as he snapped every bone in her small body.

Candy only smirked at him (or was it a sick sneer?) as she swiped the blade at his neck.

* * *

This was becoming troublesome indeed. Mephisto thought, letting the cup of tea float in the air. The Demon Blade had a will of its own, which it used to control its masters mind and movements. This blade must be very thirsty for demons blood if it was controlling it like this.

Every punch, every kick and every slice Amaimon tried to land on her was blocked, not only by the weapon, but the silken ribbon that spiraled around her. The ribbon acted as another body, moving fast enough around her to block the attacks Amaimon sent at her.

Mephisto chuckled to himself. He'd dreamed of the day he's finally see this weapon in all its glory.

* * *

_Mephisto strolled through the burning remains of a lone house in the country. The wilderness around the home was untouched by the horrors it held, safe for the blood on the emerald grass. The sun was just peeking over the mountains, giving everything a strange yellow glow._

_On the lawn lay a woman, perhaps in her thirties. Mephisto stopped and looked down at her. She had dark purple hair, nearly violet. Her eyes, which were opened in shock, glazed over the beautiful green orbs of her iris'. Mephisto 'tutted', shaking his head. Her throat was bruised badly, but that was not what had killed her. What had killed her was a demon stabbing his way into her chest from behind, ripping her heart out. There was a large hole between her fully breasts where it should have been. Had she been on her side Mephisto was sure you'd be able to see straight through._

_What caught his attention most about the woman was her stomach. He had known many female exorcists who had conceived children, and he knew what happened to their bodies. Her stomach held the tell tale lines of stretch marks, perhaps they would never have faded if she had lived. Laying across her stomach was a blanket. Not a full sized, but merely three feet by three feet. It was weeved wool with delicate balloon patterns and a silken edge._

_A baby blanket._

"_Was there a child here?" Mephisto asked one of the exorcist who had accompanied him._

"_Yes, sir. It was born 3 weeks ago, but we haven't found any trace of it." The man told him, standing straight. Mephisto turned away from him and gently picked up the blanket. It wafted the scent of baby to his nose. A kind of mixture of baby powder and a gentle sea breeze. _

"_Was it male?" He asked, seeing the balloons were blue in color._

"_No, it was a little girl, Clawdette."_

"_Clawdette? Such a beautiful name! I do hope she's safe…" Mephisto said, more to himself than anyone else. The purple haired demon walked on. The house was now only cinders and a few support beams. Nearer to the house he saw a male. His hair was white, though it had few traces of blue in his wintery locks._

"_The father, sir, Niko Akuma. The female was Milly Akuma." A second exorcist said as Mephisto surveyed the land. There were few footprints, since him and these three exorcists were first to arrive, but he noticed a pair out of the rest. These ones bigger and more far spread. They went from the house, to the father, then to the mother. Mephisto watched these, copying the steps a few feet away._

_He walked to the woman….knelt down? Yes, only half the foot is seen and the holes are deeper. The demons was not used to the cold, he could tell, the prints were uneven and the demon may have been shifting his weight continuously. _

_A thought occurred to the demon who stood quickly. "Was the infant baptized?" _

"_We don't know, sir."_

_Mephisto looked back down, seeing the prints were now farther apart as they left the corpse of the woman. He was running….with the baby. "See where those tracks lead." Mephisto told one of the men. They hesitated before one stepped forward and ran after the prints._

_Why did a demon take a baby? If it wasn't baptized then the small child would be eaten for sure, or sacrificed. But if it was…and so freshly, it should still be safe._

_Clawdette Akuma._

* * *

"You have your fathers eyes, dear girl." Mephisto whispered to himself, removing his hat. "You are a perfect blend of the two. How amazing your powers will be when you have some more…intensive training."

* * *

Amaimon had suffered several cuts from this girl now, all to his arms and legs. How dare she harm this body! This was his favorite!

"Brother, dear, I'm sorry to cut this short but I must speak with Clawdette now!" Mephisto called down to them. "Eins, zwei, drei!" Mephisto counted, tapping his hat with his cane. Amaimon groaned, not again…

Candy glanced between the two of them, wondering which one to attack. As she looked, a large cuckoo clock appeared from the older demons hat, making her falter.

The fuck?

The clock opened and a happy looking pink bird popped out, heading straight for Amaimon, who was frozen in shock before it grabbed him in his beak, pulling him into the clock and into the hat.

"You can calm down, dear. He won't bother you anymore." Mephisto said, gently stepping down from his chair and floating to the young girl.

"Demon." Candy hissed at him.

"Yes, dear, I am a demon, but I mean no harm to you. Please, put your weapon down." Mephisto said. Candy merely growled and lowered herself into a crouch. "No harm will come to you, in exchange for your cooperation, Clawdette."

Candy's pupils pulsed at the name, like something was trying to get out. "Don't call me that!" She bellowed, sprinting at the demon before her. Mephisto sighed like he was exhausted and stepped to the side, narrowly missing her blade as she ran passed him.

"Do forgive me." He said, pressing a finger to the base of her neck. Candy's limbs stopped moving, causing her to crash onto the ground, her naginata clattering away from her hands. The ribbon that had been fluttering around her fell with her, now becoming limp like her. He waved his hand at it, causing both the naginata and ribbon to rise and the ribbon to wrap around the blade. Once it was secure, Candy's body fully relaxed as the will of the weapon was broken. "We'll need to work on your control, but that shouldn't be a problem."

* * *

Candy rolled over and curled up on her soft bed, smelling the fresh cleaned scent of the covers.

Covers?

Bed?

Candy shot up, looking around at her surroundings. She was in her dorm room? When did that happen? _What the hell happened?_ Candy groaned and rubbed her head, feeling a slight headache.

Okay, let's go over what happened.

1: She was running to school.

2: She got her papers signed

3: Amaimon was showing her the way to her dorm he was started to run.

4: Amaimon jumped through the window

5: Amaimon grabbed her boob –

HE GRABBED MY BOOB?!

Candy growled, yep, that's what happened. He had asked her what they were for…he said he saw her undress…then what?

Candy drew a blank. All she remembered was screaming at him…a bright light…and something telling her what to do…

Candy pondered on this for nearly a whole hour, eventually taking to banging her head against the wall after only five minutes. Her headache had amazingly left her after she had begun this.

What *THUD* happened *THUD* after *thud* that? *THUD*

As she continued to knock her head on the wall, she failed to notice there was another knocking coming from her door. She paused banging her head long enough to grab her water bottle of tea from her bag. The knocking came again, this time she heard it. Candy stared at the door for a moment, making sure it was coming from the door. It was. "One sec!" Candy called, jumping out of bed and checking herself in the mirror before heading to the door. "Can I help…you?" She asked, shocked to see no one was there. Looking down both halls, she saw no one was anywhere near her room, and there wasn't a package or anything.

Puffy out her cheeks she slammed the door shut and turned to her bed.

"Why do females carry such strange things in their bags?"

* * *

"_Yes, sir, the girl was raised by a priest in a monastery not far from the attack._"

"And you didn't think it valuable knowledge to tell me?"

"_We didn't think you would be very interested._"

"Of course I'd be interested! One of the most powerful exorcist families wiped out in one night and the only surviving child is nowhere to be found? I thought for sure she was killed!"

"_My apologies, sir._" Mephiles hung up without another word. So the family wasn't dead, that was slightly good to know. But after seeing what she could do he was starting to worry. The Akuma clan had always trained the next generation themselves, to prepare them for the Akuma blade. But little Clawdette had received no such training. She was unaccustomed to its power and that could end up VERY bad for him.

She'd lost valuable years growing up in the monastery, he didn't know how long he would have to fix it.

* * *

"GET OUT!" Candy screamed, her face growing red.

"Don't be so rude, I was waiting out there for forever and a half, don't you know anything about hospitality?" Amaimon asked. He was sitting cross-legged on her bed with the items of her backpack strewed around him. He was holding a compact in his hand, inspecting the hard poweder balls inside it. "Are these candy?" he asked, plucking one of the balls out and plopping it in his mouth. His face immediately twisted in disgust as he spit it out, rubbing his tongue wildly.

"It's blush, you perv! I use it to make my face prettier!" Candy scolded, snatching the compact away from him and throwing it back in her bag. "Now leave, I need to organize my room. She continued, throwing the miscellaneous items in her bag. Amaimon only sat there watching her. She had a knee on the bed and was bent over slightly, trying to collect everything.

"Do you have candy? Big brother want give me any."

"No, I don't have any candy. Not for YOU at least." Candy growled. She was leaning down further to get her mascara. Amaimon studied her body as she did so. Long legs, slightly pale skin

"If you're angry, I'm sorry. I was only curious about females."

"Get a girlfriend, then!" Candy said, bending herself around him to grab her comb and brush.

"What's a girlfriend?" Amaimon asked, looking over his shoulder at her face.

"Someone you date. And before you ask, dating is when two people have strong feelings for one another and do stuff together."

"What kind of stuff?" Amaimon asked as Candy sat in front of him and zipped her bag up. Candy groaned in exasperation.

"I don't know…sexual things?" She said, getting off the bed and going to the desk.

"What's sexual?"

Candy stomped her foot five times before facing him.

"Touching one another in places no one else can. Like how you grabbed me." Candy said, her voice low but deadly.

"So are we dating?" Amaimon asked, a smile on his lips as he turned to her fully.

"What?! No!"

"Do you have strong feelings for me?"

"Only of hatred." Candy said, looking out of the window.

"Well, that's a strong feeling, and I have a strong feeling of curiosity for you, and I've touched you, and we're together. We're dating." Amaimon smiled to himself. He had a habit of deduction, often playing with words to get his way.

Candy was sputter now, trying together her words out with saying something he could use against her. "n-no we're not! People who are dating kiss and stuff!" Without a word, Amaimon rose from the bed, stalking towards her.

"Kissing?"

"Lip to lip contact, or lip to cheek!" Candy groaned, grabbing a handful of her hair to keep from hitting him. Amaimon was on her in seconds; lunging at her and knocking her to the ground, placing his lips firmly on her and latching a hand on her breast.

"No we're dating." He said, pulling away from her. Candy only laid there, staring at him in shock, heart pounding. He loomed over her, bending over some. "I'll come by later and we can play some more, okay?" Before she could respond he jumped over her limp body onto the desk and out the window.


	5. Stalker

"Where have you been?!" Mephisto yelled at his younger brother, pointing an accusing finger at the Earth King.

"Oh, I was just at my girlfriend's room." Amaimon said as he stuck a lollipop in his mouth. "I had fun."

"G-girlfriend?! When did you get a girlfriend?" Mephisto asked, shocked at his brothers words.

"Just now." Amaimon said, stepping into the air and floating upside down.

"What do you mean just no—… you went to see that new student, didn't you!?"

"Of course, she's fun, now we're dating." Amaimon said, spinning himself in circles to entertain himself.

Mephisto slapped his face with his palm and groaned. This would not end well.

Candy was leaving the school store, having switched out her uniform for that of a boys one. If she was going to be going around here, she was NOT going to be in a skirt, especially with that pervert Amaimon running around. The stupid store had a rule for shirts though, meaning she could not get an extra large one to hide her figure. Instead, she was stuck with her original one, which was slightly tight around her chest but she sucked it up and went on.

Her first class was English literature, one of her favorites. It started in fifteen minutes so she had to get halfway around the school fast. Candy liked being early. She ran along the marked paths, sometimes using Eri to jump over something in her way. She loved free running, it made her feel so… free! She dashed down the sidewalk, often having to jump and run on railings to avoid crashing into people and dismounting with a few flips and spins. A few teachers yelled at her to slow down but she just waved and smiled back. She had not broken a sweat yet, which somewhat pissed her off. She loved doing things until she was sweating; it made her feel like she had accomplished something amazing!

Amaimon ran along the rooftops, following Candy without her knowing it. She was fast, and quite flexible, too. He laughed when she flipped off things, spinning slightly before hitting the ground running. It was so fun to see how she used that weapon as a tool to help her get over obstacles. She did not remember anything about what she had done early today, which was good. He wanted her to forget that she had almost killed him. After all, girlfriends were supposed to be obedient.

Mephisto had explained the roles of people in a relationship, stating that women were to be the lesser ones in the relationship in a relationship, having to listen to the man. Amaimon like the sound of that! As King of the Earth, he should have an obedient queen. Nevertheless, that weapon of hers could be a problem to him. It was the Akuma Blade. Every Pope since its forging nearly 700 years ago had blessed it and its steal contained the melted remains of the nails they had used to crucify Jesus, the staff carved from a tree that had been found in the cave where Jesus had risen. He could not get rid of it himself, he could not touch it. Oh well, no matter.

Candy saw the building looming ahead of her now. She had five minutes to spare so she slowly to a simple walk. Her heart was burning and her legs felt as if they would detach themselves and beat her for putting them through that exercise. Her breathe felt like cold fire, which slightly freaked her out.

Inside the building, she found her classroom and quickly went to her teacher, introducing herself and finding a seat in the far back corner. She liked being where she could see what everyone was doing and no one could sneak up on her. Her seat placed her next to a window, so she had a nice view of some trees and the ocean beyond. Students started filing in two minutes before the bell rang, giving her a chance to see them all. There was a guy with dark brown hair with a yellow streak in the middle, a girl with dark purple hair and pigtails and a guy with pink hair. The latter was the first to notice her, quickly runny up to her with a notebook ready.

"Hello there, my lady, and who might you be?"

"Candy." She replied, lifting her head to look at him closer.

"Candy~ such a beautiful name for a beau—" He stopped when Candy held up two fingers.

"I'm gonna go ahead and stop ya there, darling. Is there something specific you need?"

"What's your blood type?" He asked, ready to write.

"U-um, type A positive." She said, blushing.

"Birthday?"

"I don't know." Candy said, looking away.

"Come on, everyone's got a birthday, what's your day? I'll be able to tell your fortune!" He asked, sitting on the desk.

Candy looked up at him and sighed, "I don't know because no one ever told me. My family was killed when I was barely still an infant, I don't know my birthday."

"Well…what day did you get birthday presents?"

"I never did. My family didn't believe in presents on random days, just Christmas." The pink boy's eyes watered as he looked at her, lip quivering.

"Oh, God! You poor thing!" He said, pulling her into a hug. "No child should grow up without the knowledge of their birth! How can you tell how old you are?!"

"Ugh – au, I was born sometime in the winter, they just tell me I'm a year older on New Year's Day." Cady said, struggling for freedom.

"Shima! Let the new girl go!" The guy with the yellow streak in his hair yelled.

"But, Bon! She's never had a birthday!" The guy holding her wailed. The others just sighed and shook their heads.

"Sorry about him, he's a little emotional at times." The yellow-stripe guy said, prying the other off her.

"It's no trouble; really, I can understand why he did it." Candy said, nodded an okay at the pink haired one.

"When'd you start here? Never seen you around before."

"Today, I just got my papers signed and everything."

"Well good for you. Come on guys, if we're not in our seats when the bell rings we'll be marked late." The girl with purple hair said.

"Come on Izumo, just be nice!" Shima said with a big smile. The girl, Izumo, only blushed when he spoke to her.

"Don't get in trouble on my account." Candy said, raising her hands up. The three of them left her and took their seats with seconds to spare.

Amaimon chewed his thumb's nail thoughtfully as he watched from a tree near the building. He did not like seeing that guy holding onto Candy. His Candy. He was happy she had chosen a seat next to the window so he could watch her more closely. Did she sit there just for him? He wanted to think so. She may be feisty now, but it would be short lived. He still had so many things to learn and so many things to do to her.

The teacher was rambling on about poetry. The different kinds and the techniques used in them. Candy did not really listen to him as she stared at the water outside. She knew all of this already; actually, she knew pretty much everything about poetry since she has grown up reading them and practicing on her own. She was able to pick out details from the poems and make inferences on them that even the teacher hadn't considered.

She liked the way the sun played on the water, shimmering as if it was magic. She wanted to go swimming, which was strange because she generally hated bathing suits. It was the one time she was conscious about the marks on her back. Sure, they were only birth marks, but she felt strange when people could see them.

A gentle wind blew outside, making the grass bend and dance. With the small monkey thing that was jumping around—

What the fuck was that?

There was a strange creature down there. It was round, with a kind of yellow green body, green arms and a mouth full of sharp teeth.

Great, a hobgoblin got into the school…

Candy watched the little demon dancer around in the breeze, sometimes taking chomps out of it. She smiled. The thing was pretty cute, now that she watch—

_**MOTHER FUCKER!**_

Amaimon had jumped out of a tree near the building and seemed to call the hobgoblin over to him. The small demon happily went to him. Huh, so it was his familiar. Candy watched, very much interested in the fact that Amaimon was near her… AGAIN. _What is with this guy_, she thought irritably, _can't he take no for an answer_?! Candy huffed and leaned her head on her hand, staring at him. Amaimon sat next to the hobgoblin and looked into the window, directly at Candy. She only shivered, slightly creeped out.

Amaimon smiled when their eyes met and waved at her. Candy gave him the bird and Amaimon mouth 'what's that mean?'

Candy groaned and mouthed back 'fuck you'.

'What's 'fuck'?'

Candy's eyes twitched. Was he really this stupid or was he playing a game with her.

'Go away.'

'No.'

'Why?'

He mouthed a word but she could understand it and shrugged. Amaimon looked to be in thought before pointing at her. Candy did so as well, mouthing 'me'. Amaimon pointed to himself. 'You.' Amaimon looked troubled at what to mime now so he put the fingers of both hands together, as a child would if they were playing hand puppets, and made his fingertips touch. Candy made an audible sound of shock, thankfully only two students turned to her.

He was here for a kiss?

Oh, wait… now she remembered.

Amaimon thought they were dating.

She shook her head at him but he merely nodded more and more. "Sir! I'm sorry, but I need to go to Mr. Pheles' office for some more papers." She said, standing up and raising her hand.

"As you wish, Ms. Morose." He said, turning back to the bored. She gave Amaimon a 'hold on a moment' gesture and left the room. She was new so she could get away with this for a few days. She held her naginata tightly as she made her way outside and around the building. Once she reached the back, she peeked around and saw Amaimon still staring at the window she had once been in. "Oi! Green boy!" She hissed. Amaimon smiled and ran up to her, the hobgoblin following him. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I came to see you; we are girlfriend and boyfriend, after all." Amaimon said, suddenly leaning in close to her lips. Candy jumped back and held Eri between them.

"We are not dating, Amaimon!" She half yelled.

"Yes we are, you're just being very disobedient." He said, tapping her forehead with a long black tail, being careful not to touch the weapon. Candy only glared at him.

"Look, pal, you groped me, broke into my room and kissed me without my permission; that is not 'dating'."

"Then teach me how to date." He said as if it were completely obvious. Candy was at her wits end with this guy, he was just unbearably annoying! Amaimon pulled out two lollipops and offered her one. She took a sour green apple one and put it in her pocket, not breaking eye contact. "Now we're sharing, isn't that part of dating?"

Candy face-palmed and realized she would _not_ win. "Fine, fine, we can be girlfriend and boyfriend."

"And do those sexual things you mentioned?" Amaimon asked, smiling brightly.

"Ugh, you don't just do that kind of thing right away! You work up to it!"

"How?"

"Well for one, a guy usually takes a girl on a 'date', like to a restaurant to eat."

"A restaurant? That sounds simple enough." Amaimon said, looking up in thought. "Alright! I will take you on a date! When should we go?"

"I like sushi. Pick me up at 7:30." Candy said after a pause before walking away.

"Now, be a gentleman, and remember to compliment her." Mephisto said, tying the tie around Amaimon's neck.

"What should I compliment her on, brother?"

"Well, women like to be told how pretty they are; tell her she looks like a blooming rose. Or say her eyes sparkle like… like… what color are her eyes?"

"Red, but it's a muddy red. Like blood mixed with dirt." Mephisto could help but sigh. He had to teach his younger brother how to talk to women or he would be seriously hurt.

"Say her eyes sparkle like the depths are the most beautiful ruby." Mephisto decided, straightening his coat. Amaimon sat there, letting Mephisto dote on him, making him presentable. The older king looked the younger over, deciding he looked very well… except for that damned spike on his head. "Wait right here." Mephisto scurried off to the bathroom, coming back with two combs. "Now then, hold still!" Mephisto began to swipe at his brothers hair in an almost samurai like style, forcing the locks of hair that made up the spike to join the rest. "Voila!"

Amaimon looked in the mirror at what his brother had done to him. His hair now looked virtually normal, save for the color scheme. "I don't like it."

"It doesn't matter what you like, as long as the girl li—" Mephisto stopped talking as the strands he had just forced down now bounces back. It was like a giant middle finger to him. "I give up… go get your girl, and remember, that money I gave you is for whoever serves your food."

"I'll remember." Amaimon promised, leaving the mansion and heading to the pink limo parked out front. Along the way losing the tie and throwing the jacket into the bushes.

Candy sighed and stared at herself in the full-length mirror. She had put on a lime green halter dress that reached the floor and hugged her curves nicely. Her eyes were done in a light dusting of pale green eye shadow and brown eyeliner. Her lips had a thin lair of baby pink lip-gloss and her cheeks and a nice tanned blush applied to them. She had to admit she looked very nice. In addition, with a quick sprits of citrus scented perfume, she sat down at her desk and waited for Amaimon to show up. It was seen thirty five and the part of her that hated being late was starting to get irritated.

_ Just relax, girl, he is obviously new to this sort of thing_, she told herself, taking a deep breath. She eyed a book sitting on the bookshelf but decided against it. Know her the moment she opened it he would knock on her door. Her heart was pounding from her nerves, giving her a slight ache. "Come on, Candy, you've got your protection, everything will be fine." She said to herself. Just to be safe, she reached down, touching the inside of her thigh through her dress, and felt the familiar outline of a switchblade knife. Amaimon seemed innocent enough, but Candy had a bit of paranoia about guys.

Let us just say she had not had good times with them. The one she lost her virginity to she did not even know his name. He just called himself 'Red'. Candy, without any help of peer pressure, just felt like doing it and seeing what the hype was about. She did not really see the point when it happened, primarily because, aside from the big talk, Red was only about four inches. The second time she was more experienced, having read some magazines and talking to her more mature friends. That one ended horribly. When she tried to become friends with the guy afterwards, he accused her of stalking and called the police, claiming she was spreading lies about their relationship.

The next one was slightly better. He had been a nice guy until she found out about the three other women, but she had gone farther into that relationship than any other, so she over looked his flaws. She still loved him though, making a point to have his name be the last thing she said before drifting off to sleep. Amaimon didn't seem like the type to use a girl, but then again, neither did Ethan.

As she let her mind drift to her ex, she failed to notice the shadow that was being cast under her door from someone's feet.

Amaimon stood outside the door and stared at the wood plank that separated him from his new girlfriend. He felt suddenly apprehensive about this whole thing…

Maybe he should just go.

No, that would not be good; she would probably get really mad and try to kill him again. He'd seen some students break up in his time here at the school and the girls usually went even more ballistic than Behemoth. Amaimon shivered at the thought of her losing her mind again.

Candy snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of a knock on her door. She glanced at the clock and saw it read 7:43 pm. Okay, so he wasn't _THAT_ late after all. Candy rose from the desk, checking herself in the mirror to make sure she was presentable and placed her hand on the door handle as another knock sounded.

"I'm here, don't worry." She said, opening the door. Amaimon stood there dressed in black dress pants, a black vest and a pink button up shirt. Candy tilted a hip to the side, placing a fist on her hip, looking him up and down. "Not what I was expecting, but you'll do." She said, stepping into the hall and closing the door behind her. Amaimon was standing very close now, their chests nearly touching. Candy turned to him and looked up, giving a half smile.

"You look… very pretty." Amaimon said, looking like he was trying to remember something.

"You okay?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I am fine…" He said, staring her in the eye. "You're eyes sparkle like the depths of the purest ruby."

"Have you been listening to Mephisto?"

"Will you lose your mind again if I say yes?"

"Lose my mind? When have I ever lost my mind?" Candy asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

Amaimon stared at her. It still struck him as weird that she didn't remember anything from a few hours ago. "The limo is outside. Oh, this is for you." He said, taking her hand and slipping a corsage over her wrist. Candy looked at it and couldn't help but smile.

It was a white orchid with a piece of candy glued in the center.

"I didn't think you liked candy this much." She chuckled, following him as he led her down the hall to the stairs.

"Why are you speaking in the third person?"

_ This was gonna be a long night…_


	6. The date

_ "Once more." Father Hensen said over the roar of the rain and wind. Clawdette laid a few feet from him, mouth open, panting from the exerted effort. "How can you hope to become strong if you give up so easily?" Father Hensen scolded, glaring down at the small child. Clawdette took in one more deep breath and shakily got to her feet, her knees knocking against one another while she raised her small, bruised fists._

_ "I'm ready." She said, barely audible to even herself. Father Hensen smirked and raised his wooden training sword._

* * *

"I apologize for the weather, Sweets." Amaimon said, looking out the window at the rain.

"It's okay; I'm not bothered by it." Candy said, ignoring the pet name he had given her. Candy was too busy watching the water drip down the tinted windows. She did not like how rain suddenly made a car feel cold, but she was not about to show any form of weakness around him.

"Big Brother made the dinner arrangements." He said, leaning towards her ever so slightly. Candy acted as if she did not notice, which only made Amaimon more excited. He wanted to learn everything there was to know about females, but mostly he was curious about their anatomy. Why wouldn't they let men look at them?

Mephisto had allowed Amaimon to watch something on TV that he said would help him with that problem, and then left the room. Amaimon did not understand anything that was happening on the screen. It was a movie that they showed children in a health class, explaining the human anatomy, which only confused him more. You just could not learn just some things by watching a movie.

"How long have you been an exorcist?" Candy asked unexpectedly, turning to him. Amaimon shivered slightly and looked at her confused.

"Exorcist?"

"I… saw you with your familiar. I know exorcists can have familiars, and I don't think it's possible that you're a demon." Candy said, raising a finger as she explained.

"And why do you think that? Maybe I am a demon and the shield around the school is just weak." Amaimon asked, playing along with her.

Candy only snickered, "Mephisto is too strong to have a 'weak' shield." Candy noted, still looking at him for an explanation on the hobgoblin. Amaimon did not give her one; he only stared forward at the empty seat across from him. Candy did not push anything more.

"When did you become an exorcist?" He asked back.

"Um… two days ago or so. I got my weapon from a family friend and he," she sighed softly, "he told me about my heritage." Amaimon looked her over, quickly. Slumped shoulder, downcast eyes, hands limp at the wrists. She was sad. Amaimon knew about Japanese culture and customs, but that was the end of it. He did not understand the way humans acted.

Candy glanced up when she felt his arms wrap around her. The hug was awkward, as if he had never given one before. "I am sorry for making you sad." He said softly, making a strange attempt to make her feel better.

"Huh? I'm not sad, I'm just thinking."

"Oh. About what?"

"My family. I never knew them but… hey, if they had a daughter like me they must have been awesome." Candy smirked, looking up at him with determined eyes.

"Am I being a good boyfriend?"

"Tch, ask me after the date and I'll have a better answer for you."

"That sounds fair." Amaimon said, reaching into a small compartment in the limo and pulling out a lollipop

"You like candy, huh?"

"Why are you speak in third person again?" Amaimon said, not looking at her as he unwrapped the orb of sugar and artificial flavors.

"No, I mean… ugh, fine, just call me Clawdette." Candy said, hanging her head.

"No, I like calling you Candy." He said, placing the sucker in his mouth. Candy only gave an airy giggle as she shook her head.

"You are very complex, Amai-kun." Candy said, lessening her hatred for him some. Amaimon looked at her, his tired eyes showing more amusement than they normally do.

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence, neither talking but both of them stealing glances of one another. The nervousness in the car was palpable. When it had finally stopped, Amaimon had to pause and remember the rules his older brother had told him before offering her the umbrella instead of taking it for himself. Candy scurried along the sidewalk quickly, her roman style sandals getting soaked and causing her feet to slip around. Amaimon came behind her quickly, skidding under the awning and staring back out at the rain. "That was fun."

"What don't you find fun?" Candy asked, closing the umbrella and handing it to a helpful employee.

"Being ignored." Amaimon said. While Candy had her back turned, she smirked and walked on ahead of him, giving him no acknowledgment. Amaimon watched her walk into the restaurant, waiting for her to turn and smile, but she simply disappeared behind the wooden doors.

_ That minx! How dare she ignore him when he specifically told her he did not like it?!_

Candy was standing at the Maître d's table, her back still to Amaimon until he stood next to her. "Oh! Amaimon, there you are, I was worried." Candy said, placing a hand over her heart as they did in the movies. Amaimon scowled at her as the Maître d took out some menus and lead them to a private booth in the back. This girl was pissing him off again, when he had done nothing to deserve it. He had another vision of her on the ground screaming for mercy as he pulled on her arm, trying to get it to come off. He was angry enough to forget that the woman was to be seated first before the man sat. Candy smirked at him and opened her menu.

"Do you want to die a terrible death?"

"Aren't terrible deaths the only kind?" Candy questioned, turning back to the pages before her and smiling, "oh, yum! They have the caterpillar roll!" Amaimon opened his and looked at the food options.

"What are these things?" He asked, looking over the options.

"Huh? They are the food choices. When the waiter comes back and asked what you want to eat, you tell him what you want from the menu." Candy said.

"It seems strange. What if I don't remember what I want?"

"Then use these." Candy said, grabbing a paper menu from a holder. "Put an X next to what you wanna have, and then you either give it to the waiter or tell him." Amaimon sighed as he listened to her.

"So much work for food." He said, looking up at her. "What do you know of your family?" Amaimon asked after the waiter took their orders and went off to the kitchen.

"Nothing really. They died in a house fire I think, they were great exorcists and that's it." She said, seemingly more interested in the music that was playing on the stereo system of the restaurant. Amaimon titled his head to listen. He did not really like it; it was a woman singing with piano and harp music. Apparently, she had lost her wings and could not fly anymore and she blamed a ghost whom she loved. What kind of music was this? (A/N: It is Everytime by Britney Spears, just so you know).

"That's it? Nothing else? How did you survive?"

Candy shrugged and swirled her glass of water, "I don't know. All I know is I somehow wound up at some monastery where a priest took me in and raised me." Amaimon raised his hand and chewed his thumb's nail in thought.

"Someone must have brought you there. Maybe a member of your family set the house on fire out of anger and abandoned you." Amaimon thought aloud, not taking into consideration Candy's emotions. The aforementioned girl looked up with a small gasp, her eyes wide and pupils dilating.

"What did you just… say?"

"It's just a simple statement. There has to be a reason why they are dead and you are sitting here in front of me. Don't you think?" Amaimon said, tilting his head to the side and eyeing her. Candy looked away from him towards the maroon colored wall. "Didn't I tell you I don't like being ignored?" Amaimon asked, reaching across the table and turning her head back to face him, only to earn a growl from the lilac haired girl.

"Don't you dare touch me!"

Amaimon blinked and stared at her in confusion, thankfully for him the food had arrived. Candy did not wait for him to say another word before shoving two rolls into her. Amaimon watched her, trying to read her before going to eating himself.

Dinner was more than awkward as neither of them spoke. Amaimon made attempts to get her to talk, but she only looked up momentarily before looking back down at her plate or fiddling with a piece of salmon. Candy had eaten a majority of the sushi during the meal, giving her an excuse not to speak while Amaimon generally nibbled on a piece of tuna.

"What are those orange things?" Amaimon asked, pointing to the tiny orange balls on the plate. Candy remained silent. "Am I supposed to eat this green glob?" He asked, pointing to the wasabi. Candy only glanced at him before turning her attention back to the food. "Why aren't you talking to me?" He demanded, grabbing her left hand that had been resting on the table. Candy only jerked it but Amaimon held firm.

Amaimon wanted to get a reaction out of her. Something simple like a laugh or even a gasp would work. Letting go of her hand and leaning his arms on the table he allowed his green furred tail to unravel itself from his torso and slip into the table, hidden from view by the long tablecloth. He felt around with the sensitive hairs on the tip of his tail before finding the cloth of her dress and slipping his tail under it, tickling her legs. Candy gasped and jerked her legs up, knocking them on the table.

"Something just touched my leg." She said, peeking under the table, but Amaimon and pulled his tail back under his shirt and smiled at her.

"What touched your leg?"

"I don't know, but it was furry! Is there a cat in here?"

"That wouldn't be sanitary." The green haired one stated as she turned in her seat to look further into the restaurant. Amaimon could not help but notice the amount of breast he could see from this angle. He was sure if she had turned further, it would have slipped out. He felt something stir inside him at the sight that made him tickle all over. Candy turned back to him, shaking her head.

"I know I felt something, I swear I did."

"Are you talking to me now?"

"Fine. Fine. Whatever." Candy said, resting her chin on her hand. "What do you want to talk about?"

"What exactly is sushi?"

"It's sticky rice, sea weed, avocado, celery, sometimes a type of cheese and a piece of raw or cooked fish. Though, technically, the rice is the only thing that is 'sushi', while with raw fish, it is supposed to be called 'sashimi'. However, because of Westerners, we just flat out call it all sushi. It simplifies it for everyone." Amaimon pointed to the soy sauce. "That is a type of sauce used to flavor the sushi; you should only use a little, however." Amaimon bit his thumb's sharp black nail, looking around the table. He knew chopsticks, he knew sugar… what was it he didn't know that was at the table? Amaimon pointed at her breasts. "Why are you so fascinated by my breasts?"

"I'm curious. I only saw them from a distance, now I wanna see them up close."

"Besides seeing them, is there anything you need to know?"

"Do you have them because you are physically mature and use them as a sign to advertise your fertility to possible mates?" Candy stared at him, her face frozen in shock/disgust. Why did this guy keep going on about 'mates'?

"No, I don't use them for anything; women grow them when we mature, around age 14 primarily."

"Such a long time to wait to conceive a child. Wouldn't it be easier to do it years before?" This guy is really starting to creep her out…

"Amaimon, if you keep asking strange questions like this, I will ignore you completely." She warned, pointing a finger at him.

"Ok… how long does your gestation time last?"

"Nine months." Candy sighed.

"Awfully long time to wait for an heir."

"What?"

"Will you show me how to create a child? The way you humans do it?" Candy stared at him before placing her thumb and index finger together, bringing them to the corner of her mouth, twisting them in the old 'I'm shutting up now' sign. Amaimon stared at her. "Are you going to answer me?" Candy looked away from him, a bored look on her face. "If you are being this rude then I believe we should go." Amaimon said, standing and offering a hand to her, which she ignored as she stood, sending a nervous glance at the table. Amaimon smiled and linked his arm with hers despite her trying to pull it away.

Outside, the rain had slowed to a simple drizzle, which Candy thought was not enough to use the umbrella as they walked. The limo was waiting for them around the corner where they had left it. Amaimon opened the door for Candy and slipped in behind her. Candy had moved so she was sitting in the center of the limo, but Amaimon followed like a lonely puppy. "I'm bored."

"Good for you." Candy growled, looking away from him.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm regretting ever agreeing to this date."

"Why?"

"Because you're an inconsiderate bastard!" Candy erupted. "You know nothing about my family! How dare you say they abandoned me!" She was in a rage now and Amaimon was glad she did not have her naginata with her. Amaimon smiled and put his knees on the seat, walking forward on his hands. "Stay the fuck away from me!" Candy yelled, ready to grab her knife if she needed it.

"You're fun." Amaimon said before pouncing on her, pinning her shoulders down on the leather seat.

"Gah! Get off me!" Candy screamed, trying to get a leg under him to push him away, but Amaimon only lowered himself so he was laying on top of her, smiling brightly.

"Is this how the 'sexual things' start?" He asked happily, tail escaping his shirt.

"Goddamn it get off 'a me!" Candy screamed, thrashing around beneath him. Amaimon watched her, a smile on his face as he brought the fluffy end of his tail to her face and stroked her cheek. Candy moved her head quickly away from it before fully seeing what it was. Her eyes followed the thin body of the tail as it disappeared behind Amaimon's back, who only smiled, showing his sharp canines. Candy's heart skipped a beat as she took this in. Sharp, elongated teeth, furry tail and pointed ears. She mentally slapped herself for not seeing it before; he was a demon.

"I see some recognition in your eyes, have you realized what I am?" Candy only nodded, terrified beyond words.

"I only came to Assiah a few days ago, but I've been very curious about a lot of things. However, lately I have found myself growing more and more curious about females. Why don't you like people looking at you when you undress?" He asked, leaning up some and looking down at her body. Candy's heart was pounding hard enough to cause her some pain. "Do human females have some strange deformity they don't like people to see?" Amaimon's tail had hooked the hem of her dress and was dragging it upwards.

Candy took advantage and delved her hand to her thigh, grabbing her knife and removing it from its holster. "Piss off!" She yelled, flicking the blade open and going to stab Amaimon. Before the point punctured the skin of his neck, Amaimon grabbed her wrist, bending it back enough to cause her to drop it in pain.

"That wasn't nice, I'm only curious." Amaimon said, his tail leaving her dress alone as he laid his full length on her. Candy growled and tried to get away from him. Amaimon hummed softly, playing with a lock of her hair. "I've never been more curious about anything in my life; can't I just take a peek?"

"No you can't get a peek, ya bastard!" Candy growled, wondering if she should instead sink her teeth into his neck. It was right there after all, she only had to tilt her head an inch to the left and she could do it. Amaimon shifted and nuzzled his nose into her neck.

"I won't kill you unless you give me a reason to do so." He told her, stroking her face with one of his long black fingernails.

"Like hell." Candy sneered, trying to lessen the contact between their skin. Amaimon paid no mind to her as he stared at the column of milky skin in front of his eyes. Humans were so delicate. If he simple punctured the artery on her temple, she would be dead in minutes, yet she was mean to him, as if she wanted to die. His tail was still shifting around, sometimes slapping against her face gently.

After about the fifth hit Candy grew irritated and gripped onto his tail, "keep this thing under con—" Candy stopped when Amaimon's body stiffened and he let out a low grunt. Candy eyed him suspiciously, giving another firm grip to his tail, causing his body to become rigid and his teeth bare in a low hiss. "What? This sensitive or something?" She asked, sliding her hand along his tail slowly. Amaimon let out a shaky breathe, his claws digging into the leather of the seat. Candy smirked and gripped it tighter than before. "If you let me up I'll let go."

Amaimon gave out a throaty chuckle, "I don't want you to let go, Sweets." Candy gulped and slowly released his tail. _Great, I just turned on a demon… fuck me… _

"Please get off me." Candy said, staring at the ceiling.

"I won't get up until we reach your dorm." Amaimon said, twiddling with some more of her hair. Candy moved her head farther from his and sighed. The car ride was nearly fifteen minutes.

She hated herself now.

* * *

Amaimon sighed happily. So this is what it felt like to be on 'cloud nine'. Amaimon had read that phrase in one of big brothers manga books but he never understood what it was. He assumed it had meant someone was dreaming of flying nine miles over the ground. Tonight she smelled like lemon candy… or maybe it was minty… he did not really care anymore. She was so soft and warm beneath him, and that sporadic heartbeat of hers made him feel so alive. He was sad when the car stopped in front of her dorm.

He grunted slightly as he got off her, moving so he was on the opposite side of the limo than her. "You can go, I suppose. Unless you'd like to come to my home."

Candy rose up and snatched her knife from the floor, sending a glare at Amaimon. "If I ever, find you anywhere near me, I will run you through with Eri." Candy warned, shifting herself down the seat to the door.

"You're an amazing girlfriend, Candy, I go hope we go on another date soon." Amaimon said, giving her a soft smile as she climbed out of the limo and ran inside. Amaimon smiled, to himself as he fished out another lollipop.

* * *

Candy ran up the stairs three at a time, glancing behind her to make sure she was not being followed. She thought maybe he was just a playful idiot, but no, he just _**HAD**_ to be a goddamn demon who wanted to get in bed with her! Candy groaned inwardly as she unlocked her door and slammed it behind her, leaning against it and sighing. Hopefully she was safe here…

Her feet hurt slightly, as the sandals she wore gave her little support. She contemplated if she should stay home tomorrow to avoid that dude or if she should ignore him completely. No. That would not work. He seemed to get pissed when he was ignored and she didn't want to wake up with him in her bed.

Candy shed her dress and dropped it into the laundry basket in the corner, doing the same with her underwear. She went to walk to her bed when she realized she would by walking by the window, and she did not close the blinds. She cursed and slipped back into the shadows. Now she was going to live a paranoid life not knowing when he was going to be watching or not! She grabbed an extra blanket from the closet and wrapped it around herself, feeling safe to walk across the room, giving off the bird to the window as she passed for added measure.

* * *

Amaimon smiled. She had gotten smart. He had seen her slip the dress off but she had moved out of sight before the bottoms came off. He only saw her leg next but she had retreated, coming back into view with a blanket wrapped around her. What made him most excited what the fact she had flipped him off, as though she knew he was there watching her.

_ She is getting smart. I like that._

* * *

**Okay, all! I wanna thank you again for reading this, it means a lot to me!**

**I know there has been some confusion regarding the time-line of this story as Father Fujimoto is currently alive but Amaimon is here when he shows up about 2 months later or so (I think). Look, I suck at time lines in stories so I kinda just made my own where Amaimon is already in Assiah at the time of Fujimotto's death. I'll think of something to make it more understandable, I just hate having two characters who are supposed to fall in love be away from each other for chapters on end (Don't you dare point out my "Soul Eater Online Romance"! Soul and Ki-Ki had been in contact, they just never met!) **

**Also, I know I have gotten more requests to continue my other stories, and don't worry, I'm working on them as we speak, I'm just trying to do original stuff that sets me apart from everyone else who writes stories.**


End file.
